Sleeping Arrangements
by satomika
Summary: Haru drinks milk and she ends up in the bed of one octopus-head named Hayato Gokudera.
1. Chapter 1

Satomika's drabbles: Hn. So this is the first GokuHaru and second Katekyo Hitman Reborn fic I ever made… I was supposed to be rewriting my notes concerning fluid and electrolyte imbalances. I have finished rewriting that. But there are new things to rewrite and I'm not finished with them yet. Haha.

Before I forget, thanks to all those reviewers of my first KHR fic! I so love you guys for your wonderful reviews… You don't know how much I'm grinning here in my seat from ear to ear, along with a river of joyful tears.

Anyways, I had fun writing this, and reading it over and over again. I hope we all share the same feeling. Hope you enjoy reading this!

-

**SLEEPING ARRANGEMENTS**

-

Everyone headed to their quarters to sleep the night away. Ever since they came to the future, Haru has been worried and it's eating her. Good thing, I-Pin is there for her to cuddle at night to sleep and chase away all her nightmares. But now, I-Pin chose to sleep with Lambo. Haru swallowed her nervousness and never bothered to show it to her friends. Hopefully, she'd be physically and mentally awake tomorrow.

Haru has been mentally counting sheep backwards, thinking that it might help her to sleep. Unfortunately, she got bored of it. She glanced around the dark surroundings of her and Kyoko's room. She sighed. She stood up and crept her way towards the door, creating as minimum sound as possible. They say that milk can help sleep to come faster. She decided she would try.

She made her way to the kitchen and prepared herself a glass of warm milk. Supposedly, it was effective. Haru was now getting drowsy so she immediately went back to their room to sleep. She locked the door just in case.

-

A few minutes before midnight, rustling can be heard. But it was easily dismissed thinking of it as Lambo making unnecessary noises… or maybe Uri.

URI!

Hayato was quick to the uptake. He glanced frantically for the missing cat, but all boxes were closed. His eyes finally landed on something very out of order in his and Tsuna's room… or rather, someone was amiss.

There stood a woman beside his bed. He narrowed his eyes at the intruder. "Oi, woman! What are you doing here? Go back to sleep already." He said as he laid back down his bed to sleep. He was almost satisfied when he heard some rustling. But he almost shouted at what happened next. Tsuna grumbled in his sleep and this made Hayato tone down his voice. "Idiot! What are you doing?"

He almost wanted to strangle the intruder, but opted to shake her vigorously. "Oi, this isn't your bed. This is NOT your room."

Sadly, she didn't wake up, only grunted and proceeded to occupy the bed Hayato was currently sleeping in. She settled herself comfortably, snuggling under the covers, and enjoying the warmth it produced. "Can't you let a man sleep?" Hayato said in an annoyed, almost-at-the-edge tone.

A light snore was the only response he heard. He shoved the poor girl closer to the wall and tried to make a bigger space for him. He wanted to bring her back to her own room and lock her there, but he'd be wasting precious time of sleep for his cells to recover from training. So he opted to let her stay just for one night.

His mind was about to enter dreamland when he was alerted to a body pressed at his back, and arms snaking around his waist. His bedmate mumbled something in her sleep… something akin to 'Tsuna-san…' He stiffened in shock. He immediately recovered and tried to disentangle his self from the vice-like grip of the seemingly weak woman. He never thought that she was **that**strong. Or maybe he just lack some rest.

He didn't try to fight anymore as minutes passed by. He surrendered to the warmth radiating from the girl sleeping next to him, and welcomed the sleep that immediately overwhelmed him.

-

Kyoko woke up early so she can prepare breakfast. But when she came down from the upper bed of the double deck, she found an empty bed in disheveled sheets. "Haru-chan must have woken up already. But it's not like her to leave her bed just like this." An idea came into Kyoko's mind and she giggled. "Oh! I know! It must be the call of nature." Then she took the liberty of arranging Haru's empty bed.

-

Haru woke up and thought that it was the best sleep she ever had. She was about to get up when something heavy bothered her. An arm was sprawled across her chest. She giggled to herself when she thought I-Pin's arm suddenly became longer… and brawnier. Realization struck her. I-Pin is with Lambo!

Haru was almost scared to know who the person was sleeping beside her. A familiar bob of gray hair shocked her. And it almost looked like an octopus.

"Hahi? Why is Gokudera-san on my bed?" Haru uttered in a meek, disbelieving voice as she sat and backed herself to the wall, wrapping half of the blanket sheet protectively over her chest.

She peeked down at herself and heaved a sigh of relief when she discovered herself in her sleeping clothes. By instinct, she placed back in place the spaghetti strap that was sliding off her shoulder. She froze. "Haru's in a spaghetti blouse… and bra-less… and… and… and…" Her face burned at the thought as she glanced at the face of her sleeping bedmate. "Gokudera-san's arm was over my chest." She whispered to herself.

And the worst and most embarrassing thing that ever happened was that she was staring straight at the person who called out her name in question.

"H-H-Haru…?" Tsuna said, confused, and a dust of red spreading crossing the bridge of his nose.

For the first time in history, Haru wanted a hole to appear under her and swallow her whole. But that seemed to be impossible at the moment so she screamed her lungs out, waking up the other occupant of the room in a very unrefined manner by falling off the bed.

"Tsuna-san! It's not what you think it is! Nothing happened between me and Gokudera-san! I still like you!" Haru immediately said.

"Oi, woman! What are you doing, screaming early in the morning?" Hayato said angrily. "Waking me up from my sleep… You even woke up Juudaime!" He yelled. In a gentle, yet aggressive tone, "Juudaime, how was your sleep? Was it any comfortable?"

"I… I… I'm alright." Tsuna said in a Tsuna-ish manner.

"Oi, idiot!" Hayato called out to Haru.

Haru glared at him accusingly. But when she realized it was her who was invading personal space, she immediately scrambled off the bed and out of the room into her own quarters.

She was met with the sight of Kyoko who was about to open the door. "Haru-chan?" Kyoko asked, seeing the heavy blush that was quickly spreading across her friend's face to her ears, and she was panting heavily like she just ran a marathon.

"I… You… We… Wait for me. I'll just change so we can prepare breakfast." Haru said, finally.

-

Satomika: this, guys, is just a one-shot (for now). But if you want more, then you know what to do… It's easy! Just review and tell me! Or else, it will remain as it is.

Love yah and have a blessed day!

(P.S.: Reviews brighten up my spirit from all the misfortunes I had to endure throughout the whole day. Thanks in advance!)


	2. Chapter 2

Satomika's drabbles: To those who reviewed, I love you guys so much! I usually reply to reviews, but I'm too caught up with my college life that I can't find time to squish to reply to your reviews. I'll try this time, but no promises. But just so you guys know, I love every single one of it and I'm happy that I made you smile. To those who had this story on alert, favorite, and/or me as one of your favorite authors, I also love you guys for it! Thank you so much for making me happy! I hope this next chapter would make you smile too; although I'm not that confident this time because I think this one's corny. But I hope you guys will tell me what you think of it. 'Til next time! Ja!

-

**THE LIGHT CALLED LOVE**

**-**

Haru was quiet as she and Kyoko prepared breakfast. Her cheeks and ears remained red as ripe tomatoes. And she seemed to be nervous about something, jumping on every squeak she hears. When Kyoko asked her what was wrong, she only replied with wide eyes and a 'Hahi?', her blush quickly spreading all over her face, not just her cheeks.

She quickly shook her head and went back to what she was doing – dicing carrots which are beautifully colored with orange. Suddenly, a boy whose hair was painted white which glimmered under the sun, and whose most beautiful green eyes belonged to, entered.

Haru paid no heed to this as she was off to la-la land; repeating in her head the most embarrassing thing that ever happened. But when the boy spoke to her companion, asking for a glass of water, Haru squeaked an 'Itai!' as tears pooled at her lids and blood oozed from her wound.

Kyoko spun around and exclaimed 'Haru!' as she saw blood on Haru's finger. But she also didn't fail to notice Gokudera Hayato standing beside her friend and scolding for her 'stupidity'.

"Mou. I'm not stupid, Gokudera-san!" Haru said, her face as red as ever as Hayato held her wounded finger, placed it inside his moist cavern, and sucked the blood clean. He then spat it in a tissue paper and tended to her wound when a first aid kit miraculously appeared out of nowhere.

"Che! You can't even properly dice some carrots," Hayato absently mumbled. Haru pouted but didn't retort back as words seem to be stuck in her throat. After Hayato cleaned up, he asked Kyoko for the glass of water he was seeking beforehand. Kyoko gave it to him and Hayato greedily consumed it, tasting remnants of the metallic taste of blood he sucked earlier. Then he left, saying, "Take better care of yourself, stupid woman."

All the while, Haru was looking at him, and when he left, she felt all her energy drain that she ended up in a heap on the floor.

"Haru!" Kyoko called.

Haru chuckled nervously as she tried to stand up. "Gomen ne, Kyoko. But don't worry. I'm fine. Just… nervous, is all." She finally stood up and proceeded to continue what she was doing, but the more she felt embarrassed that she just wanted to die.

A few moments passed and it was time for breakfast. Everyone started to gather and Haru started to feel cold tingles down her spine. She cringed hearing his voice entering the room once again. But the more she cringed as her eyes suddenly collided with the Decimo. Honestly, this is just too much. Can't the floor just open wide and swallow her? Her situation has gone far more embarrassing now that her major witness of the earlier incident is already here. She was actually more embarrassed to be caught by someone else than being caught by the person who actually slept with her. Not that it meant something lewd or anything. But still, she could just faint at the moment.

And faint she did…

Nah!

If fainting is easy, she should've done it ages ago. Instead, she was stuck here setting up the table for breakfast, and the Decimo breathing on her neck.

Haru has already been tense, but when the Vongola Decimo uttered her name in a whisper, as light as a feather that skimmed the skin on her back, Haru immediately went rigid. When she had the courage to yelp a 'Hahi?', she also had the guts to stumble and fall on her bottom, looking like a trapped kitten.

"Daijobu, Haru?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

Haru nodded immediately, a flush of red staining her cheeks, as she backed away under the table, earning a lot of comments from the some other occupants of the room.

"Oi! Stupid idiot! Why are you running away from Jyuudaime like he has the plague?"

"Ahihihihihihi! Haru, are you playing hide and seek?"

"Haru, hiding?"

"Is that a new game, aside from the mafia game?"

"Haru, are you okay?"

"Ah! She's hiding from love. And it is not a wise thing to do."

Upon hearing Bianchi's words, Haru immediately scrambled out of her hiding place, and confirmed if it was true. Bianchi replied affirmatively and Haru sulked in a corner. Tsuna sensed her discomfort and quickly said that he didn't see anything earlier (which might be a lie; but talk about awkward. Duh!)

Haru looked at him hesitantly and uttered in a meek voice, "Re-really?"

"Ah!" Tsuna said with a cheerful face. He then reached out a hand for her to take which Haru shyly accepted.

Haru got out under the table and dusted herself, albeit a sprinkle of red traveling across her cheeks. Everyone then ate breakfast, minus a few.

Now that all is settled, Haru can now go back to her usual bubbly self, right?

Right.

After all chores were taken care of, and the guardians busying themselves with training, Haru went to play with the children, while Kyoko busied herself cooped up in her and Haru's room.

The three were playing hide and seek, until Lambo was forst caught and decided to cheat from being 'It' by running away. As a result, I-Pin and Haru ran after the boy in the hallways.

"Lambo, cheating! Lambo, 'It'!" I-Pin called after Lambo who was maniacally laughing and running away from them.

"Mou. Lambo. You're supposed to be 'It'." Haru said as she, too, ran after the boy.

"Nyahahahahaha!!!" Lambo laughed, running down the hallway, curving to the right. He zoomed past in-between Hayato's legs, who, on the other hand, was unsuspecting of a collision. Hayato muttered a string of colorful curses after the boy as he staggered in balance; when suddenly, I-Pin dashed forward as Hayato lost his balance completely upon the impact.

Hayato striggled to a sting position until Haru tripped on him as she ran chasing after the two kids. As a result, Haru landed on his chest, their lips somehow ending connected for a brief moment.

Eyes widened in surprise for two reasons: first, the two never expected to end up in such a compromising position. Two, it has never occurred in their beautiful of beautiful minds that they'd feel each other's _soft_ lips on their own; one tasting vanilla and strawberry, while the other tasting of mint.

Haru pushed herself off of Hayato, blushing madly as she tried to point a finger at him, accusing him of stealing her first kiss, which she claims she was saving for her dear savior, Tsuna-san.

Hayato, meanwhile, has his cheeks flushed in the same way as the beautiful woman before him. But when Haru rambled, he also started to fire up his own beautiful profanities

Haru then ran back towards the direction where she previously started, thinking of how miserable her day began.

But one thing though, she never cried; at least, she hasn't yet.

-

Haru confined herself in the safety of her and Kyoko's quarters. Kyoko asked Haru what was wrong when she saw her friend's eyes in a downcasted manner. Haru shook her head and proceeded to sit by the head of her bed, her knees propped up to support her forehead.

"Ne, Kyoko-chan, what do you thing about kissing a guy?" Haru asked, out of the blue.

"I don't know. I haven't kissed a guy yet." Came the reply.

"How about sleeping next to a guy?"

"Well. I think it's okay. I used to sleep next to my big brother every time our parents are out of town. Why?" Kyoko asked.

"Nothing." Haru said meekly. "But do you think that there's a chance to fall for someone else while you're in love with another?"

"I think so."

"Mou." Haru whined as she leaned her chin on top of her knees.

"Is something wrong?" Kyoko asked, concerned.

"Maybe. I don't know actually. At least I hope there's nothing wrong." Haru then sighed. "I just wish this day would come to an end."

Haru looked around. "Ne, Kyoko-chan, are you feeling warm? Because I'm feeling like I could faint. It's too hot for me." Haru exclaimed suddenly.

"You're right. What do you think could be the problem?" Kyoko asked.

"Hahi!" Haru exclaimed with wide eyes. "I left I-Pin-chan and Lambo-chan alone! They might be causing some mess right now." Haru said.

Haru and Kyoko went outside their quarters and started to look for the missing twosome, when everyone was alerted to what was happening, and everyone came to know the reason behind the event, Giannini immediately went and try to fix the problem.

-

That was how everyone's day became eventful. But what was more exhilaratingly funny was when darkness enveloped the whole Japanese Vongola HQ, until the back up energy source kicked in, that is.

-

but during that reign of darkness, in a crazy attempt to look for the Vongola Decimo, Gokudera Hayato was running in the hallways, his storm flame lit, trying to give light to his pathway. Of course Haru and Kyoko didn't know of this as they ran blindly towards this "light". With their sight impaired, they could only trust their other senses. Unfortunately, they weren't trained to use their other senses into situations such as this. And you could guess what happened…

That's right! For the second time around, Haru landed on Hayato's chest, lips once again touching each other under the blanket of darkness.

Kyoko ran on a slower pace than Haru, which is why she didn't crash as the thudding sound warned her. Meanwhile, Tsuna, and some of the others were also running down the hall where Hayato and Haru (the couple who really likes to sneak in a few kisses here and there) "accidentally" bumped to each other (with Kyoko, the chaperone, a.k.a., the third wheel). And since Tsuna is a loser, he tripped on the forms of Haru and Hayato on the ground. Adding more pressure to Haru's back as her lips, for the third time, landed on Hayato's slightly parted ones.

Haru and Hayatp had their third shock of the lifetime. Tsuna, on the other hand, had his millionth loser act on the dot. But will this loser be thanked for this stupid act?

Well…

It seemed that Haru's and Hayato's lips meeting for the third time, worked just like a charm, as it meant, "Let there be light", and there was indeed light. Bianchi called this light, "love".

-

Satomika's drabbles: I hope you know that what the scene I'm actually talking about is when Lambo and I-Pin were stuck in the power chamber or something, and like, every machine got destroyed.

Anyway, love yah and have a blessed day!

(P.S.: Reviews brighten up my spirit from all the misfortunes I had to endure throughout the whole day. Thanks in advance!)


	3. Goodbye

_**January 12, 2012**_

_**Hello!**_

_**I was told that an event will cause irreparable damage to myself... and I believe it so. Because I also have an inkling about what's going to happen.**_

_**With that said, I'd be taking months off for myself and my family. But just as I said, I will make sure I'd finish my fics even it takes me a long period of time... (even if i have to scratch my eyeballs out and until my fingers bleed). So here I am, asking you to lend me your strength, prayers and support. Thank you so much!**_

_**See you guys soon!**_

_**-satomika-**_


End file.
